The Chosen Warrior
by SPS-kun
Summary: Gen; Sensui-centric Why me? Why do these demons attack only me?


**The Chosen Warrior**

A Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction by Sir Psycho Sexy

A/N: Another "young Shinobu" story. Basically, about his conceptions of justice and how Koenma found him. Also contains Samuko (yes, his mom) and a LOT of delusionally inflated ego on both their parts.

I hope you enjoy. -SPS

* * *

He remembered fighting. Endless, endless fighting, since as far back as his mind could take him. Demons attacking him, drawn to his power, cruelly threatening to kill him or his mother simply because they both _existed_; and when his mother was attacked, in spite of her randomly shooting a sawed-off shotgun when she felt something clutch her throat and try to choke her, he felt responsible and grown-up because he saved her.

She would often tell him, "You're the man of the house". It made him feel good that he could protect the weak (namely his mother) from harm, and that thought of his being the man of the house circulated in his head until he felt that he was somehow bigger and more important than the five-year-old he was.

Yet, a thought lingered in Shinobu's head.

_Why me?_

_Why do they attack only me, and the people I know? Why am I so different?_

The more the boy pondered this question, the more apparent it seemed. He was _obviously_ a chosen warrior of justice and light, just like the heroes of the sentai shows he loved to watch on television. And he alone could defeat the big bad monsters that threatened to destroy the city- no, all of Japan- no, bigger still, the whole world!

And one day, he got a quite startling confirmation of his theory.

He had just gotten off of the bus that went home from his kindergarten, when he saw a strange man talking to his mother. She was in a pose of supplication, and he could hear her trademark repetitive wailing of "Namu Amida Butsu", which she usually called out whenever there was a miracle to be seen, or something drove her obsessive religious impulse. He wandered behind the gingko tree in their front yard, and tried to overhear their conversation.

"Sensui-san, this is not necessary." Koenma pointed to the groveling woman.

"But…you're…Enma-daioh's SON! I mean, you ARE a god, and…"

"I am here on business. It is about your son."

"Shinobu? I-I knew he was special…maybe he's a bodhisattva or something…"

"Sensui-san, please don't panic. Your son seems to have all of the ideal qualifications for the Reikai Tantei position, even if he is rather young. We have been monitoring his power, and he seems to currently be the strongest human alive."

Samuko's face froze up in shock, as she tried to restrain a tear of happiness from coming down her cheek. Shinobu was worth something, and she, as his mother, was _finally_ worth something too through him. "May I get you some cookies, Koenma-sama?"

"No need."

"But…but I insist…"

"No thanks."

Samuko was slightly frustrated, since the son of a god had turned down her offer to show him how much of an ideal Japanese maiden she could be. She thought about getting another shotgun out of her collection, but quickly buried the thought when she realized she'd be shooting at a _deity_, and that, if she shot him, the Reikai Tantei deal for her beloved son would be over.

"I accept, but I don't know about Shinobu." She spotted him behind the ginkgo tree, and asked him onto the porch. "Shinobu…how would you like to help this nice man fight for justice?"

The boy quickly nodded his head, and Samuko signed his employment contract. Koenma said, "Thank you", and left as quickly as he had come.

Shinobu was a little confused at this point. "Mother…what just went on?"

"You know those shows you like to watch?"

"Uh-huh."

"You're going to be a chosen warrior, just like they are. Fighting for right against wrong." Her voice had a certain mixture of joy and manipulation at that moment, but the boy didn't notice. He just wanted the attacks to end, and if that meant fighting for the mysterious man, he would do so.

Shinobu hugged his mother and smiled.

-FIN


End file.
